kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple of the Heartless
Temple of the Heartless is the last world in Kingdom Hearts 4 where the Villainry group reside. Villainry and sidekicks Maleficent Jafar Hades Ursula Dr. Eggman Bowser Lotso Captain Hook Ganondorf Mr. Burns Trogdor Chick Hicks Professor Zundapp Sark Randall Boggs Mr. Waternoose Claude Frollo Sidekicks Pete Scratch and Grounder Smithers Smee Bowser Jr. Origins The temple was created by Maleficent's magic to make a home for the Heartless and a headquarters for the Villainry. She assigned Pete to go with Scratch and Grounder to go after the trio in Hollow Baston and steal Tron's memory chip. Appearence The temple is like Zeus palace in Olympus Coliseum. Except dark and shadowy. On the inside is a Heartless like Where Nothing Gathers in the Castle that never Was. The meeting room is black and white with high chairs like Orginization 13. Story Maleficent used her dark magic and the Heartless to tear down The Land of Departure and build the temple. Later, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at the steps. Under the temple they find a prison like room where in the main cell the trio find Ven, who joins their party because he was looking for his friends Terra and Aqua when he was captured by Eggman. The four arrive at the cell where Ansem the Wise is. Ven discoverd that it was Heartless copy designed to fool them. King Mickey swoops in and help them in battle. After the battle, Mickey tells them he made a promise to Ven that they can find Terra and Aqua together. Just then Axel, Demyx, Saix, Xigbar and Larxene enter the room and they gave Donald an idea. Meanwhile Riku was held captive by Scratch and Grounder telling him to fess up about if he worked for Maleficent 4 years ago. Then Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ven and the King arrive in black cloaks to the master cell where it held Terra and Aqua who were guarded by Eggman's Swat Bots. After battling the guards and freeing them. The eight split up into teams. Terra and Aqua go to battle Eggman and the four, still in their Org. 13 disguises go to find Riku. At his cell stood Scratch and Grounder. The four pull of their hoods but Goofy, furiously trying to pull off his with an exclamation of "It's stuck!" but suceeds. Riku says thanks for rescuing him and Sora introduces him to Ven. The five head to the meeting room where stood the Death Egg Robot, Dragon Maleficent and Genie Jafar. They fought to the end and suceeded. The gate to escape was Terra and Aqua's keychainless Keyblades. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and the King escape in the Gummi Ship and Ven escapes using his Keyblade Flyer. Terra and Aqua were left behind and killed. But their hearts survived. Second Visit This tales place one month after the events of Twilight Town. The six arrive at the temple to find Pete and his robot lackeys Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts at the steps. Pete tells them that Queen Minnie, Kairi and a girl have been kidnapped by an evil witch named Zara and held captive in the library by these creatures called Bogs. Mickey suggets that they join the gang but Sora says they might pull another one of his tricks. Later in the main hall, the ten find Zara. Goofy explains that Zara used to be The Royal Magician before Donald. After she used he magic for evil, the King banished her to the Realm of Light. Eventually she destroys Sora's Keyblade and Mickey throws him Terra's. With it, Sora can use it to fight with his Battle Buddies, Riku and the King. Pete and his lackeys join in. When all hope was losy, Auron comes in and helps with an example of "Make room for one more." Later, Kairi, Minnie and Namine are still captive in the library by the Bogs. Pete and his henchmen escape in their own Gummi Ship while Sora and the others barge in to battle the Bogs. But it turns out they actually butterflies made to cause mischief and Goofy was sometimes allergic to them. They free the girls and head back to the main hall. The boys battle Zara and lock the Door to Darkness. In the credits, Pete now lives with his lackeys in a shack at the Radiant Garden town square. But they still cause trouble. One time they threw a bomb at Cid's computer in Merlin's House without Leon noticing. Jiminy's Journal A trecherous land built by the Heartless to raid every world in search of universal domination. Second entry Shrouded by dark clouds from above to be a desolate wasteland.'' '